Bienvenue dans l'antre du deliranium
by angel of rainbow
Summary: Soyez les bienvenues dans l'antre des Os en tout genre ... A lire sans moderation, pour rire ou pleurer, Il y en a pour tous les gouts, et si cela ne vous convient pas,vous pouvez même en commander!L'auteur n'est en rien responsable des crises de rire!
1. Je t'aime

le temps est frais , ce soir

pas un bruit , pas un mot

Le monde semble endormi

Pas âme qui vive autour de nous

Mais seulement , nos deux corps enlassés

cherchant cette douce chaleur

à travers les rayons de lune , j'apercois ton joli visage

qui semble bercer par je ne sais quoi !

les battements de mon coeur , peut etre !

Quoi qu'il en soit ,

Tu parais sereine , et c'est cela qui compte

Pour moi

En te voyant là , endormis entre mes bras ,

J'ai soudain pris conscience de quelque Chose ...

Quelque chose qui n'empechera pas le monde de tourner

Mais qu'importe...

Hermione ...

Je crois que ...Je t'aime

Non !

Je ne crois pas ... Je t'aime tout court

tu as été pendant ces septs années ,

mon souflle , mon ame et ma vie

Jamais , dans les épreuves ,

tu ne m'as laissé tomber

Et ce soir , en a été encore

la plus belle preuve ...

Ce soir ...

Quand Voldemort , nous a attaqué

avec tous ces mangemorts

Tu étais la première à vouloir te battre

pour defendre l'idée dans monde meilleur

Ce soir...

Quand dans la bataille , tu t'es placée

devant moi , pour me proteger de ce sort

qui ne t'etait pas destiner

Cet avada kedrava ,

Qui le temps d'un instant

a absorbé toute lueur de vie dans tes grands yeux noisettes

Qui le temps d'un instant

m"a dérobé ma mi , mon amour

Je t'aimais , hermione

Je t'aime et

je t'aimerais

Et je te promets , ma belle au bois dormant,

Que je tuerais ce monstre ...

même si je dois pour cela , y laisser ma vie

Une vie , qui n'a plus lieu d'etre sans ta presence

Alors qu'importe ...


	2. Sorbet citron

Harry potter, avait recu un hibou de la part d'Albus Dumbledore qui le conviait à venir de suite dans son bureau

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en arrivant devant la porte du direteur, il entendit le vieil homme faisant une déclaration d'amour à je ne sais quelle personne...

- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai sû dès le premier instant que nos déstins seraient liés à jamais

Tu étais là, tronant parmis tant d'autres mais ce fut toi que je remarquais .

Tu étais magnifique, une étoile parmis les trolls.

Un diamant, au milieu d'une mine de charbon.

Tout en toi, me plaisait ...

Tes traits finement taillés, ton parfum ...

Ton gout si délicat qui faisait défaillir mes sens dans un voyage sans limites.

Oh oui ! je t'aimais ! et je t'aime toujours.

Que deviendrais je sans toi ? laisses moi encore gouter au plaisir de ta chair, petite ...

Ne pouvant en entendre plus, Harry entra en trombe dans le bureau du vieux directeur ...

et le trouva en train de contempler un bonbon au citron, les yeux emplis de désir

Le directeur regarda un instant son élève et lui dit tout en souriant :

- Ah ! Qu'est ce que j'aime les friandises ... Pas vous ?


	3. Avant l'aube

Ginny.

A l'aube de l'ultime combat, je t'ecris cette lettre

Preuve ultime de ce que jamais je n'ai pû te dire avant.

Petite soeur, je t'aime !

J'espere que tu n'en as jamais douté.

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été le frere ideal, et je m'en excuse.

Pardonnes moi de toutes mes taquineries, de toutes ces blessures que j'ai pû t'infligé. Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais juste une manière de te prouver malgré moi, mon amour.

Si je ne reviens pas demain, prends soin ma cherie de maman et papa, prends soin de la famille aussi, mais surtout n'oublies pas dans cette histoire, une personne tout aussi importante : toi !

Ne t'enfermes pas dans la tristesse de ces morts passées et va de l'avant, realises tes rêves, ouvres ton coeur à l'amour et à toutes ces belles choses que t'offres la vie ... Ne perds jamais espoir...jamais, tu m'entends !

Tu dois surement me prendre pour un idiot puisque je t'ecris une lettre d'adieu, sachant que je n'ai pas la certitude de mourir, ce soir ... Mais au fond de moi, je sais que je ne reviendrais pas ! Je me battrais... Nous nous battrons jusqu'a nos derniers souffles, pour que que ce jour, soit le dernier de cette guerre inutile.

Ma soeur,

Je t'aime et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir partagé un instant de vie avec toi, un instant de bonheur

Adieu, mon ange.

Ronald.W


	4. Etrange déclaration

Moi, petite demoiselle rejetée de tous !

J'etais seule dans ce desert de souffrance,

sans amis, sans sens à ma vie .

Me battant pour survivre, je n'ai jamais hésité à voler et à tuer ...

Mais toi ! tu m'as tout de même accepté !  
Malgré tous mes défauts ... Et pour cela, je t'en remercie mon ami!

Moi, demoiselle sans coeur,  
toi, vieil homme aigri par les années ...

Deux étres si differents mais pourtant si proche.  
Deux étres touchés par la dureté de la vie, martyrisés par nos semblables, sans cesse déchires par la peur de mourir !

Nous étions seuls, si triste ...  
Mais aujourd'hui, tout va mieux.  
Depuis que nous ne sommes découverts mutuellement !

Oh mwiiii! Qu'est ce que je t'aime.

Quand tu n'es pas là; tes caresses me manquent.  
Quand tu n'es pas là, la vie me semble si fade, si morne ...

Mais dès que tu apparais tout s'illumine, et je revis.

Tu es mon laurel, je suis ton hardy.  
je suis ta bonnie, tu es mon clyde.

Duo d'amour.  
Duo d'enfer qui fait frémir tout Poudlard et cela dépuis de nombreuses années !

Oh mwiiii Mon Argus , je t'aime tant !

Miaouuuuuu !

(mode ronronnements à gogo )


	5. triste mort

Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir ...

Pourtant ce soir, je sens que ma fin est proche, mon souffle s'échappe peu à peu de mon corps et bientôt, il ne restera que de moi, une enveloppe dénuée de toute vie

Comment dois je réagir alors que je sais qu'il ne me reste que peu de temps ...

Vivre ? Mais qu'est donc la vie ?

Un flot de tristesse permanent, une plaie à jamais ouverte dans un coeur asséché ?

Je n'ai jamais vécu, je ne fus que le pantin de tous ...

Celui que l'on considère comme un héros et que l'on a envoyé à la mort pour se défaire de l'absurde malheur ' Voldermordien '

Le survivant n'aura pas fait long feu ! Quelle ironie !

Mourir à dix huit ans, seul, sans famille, sans amis, sans remords !

Mes membres s'engourdissent, ma tête se fait lourde, ma vue peu à peu se brouille, m'enfermant dans une nuit ou il n'y aura jamais plus d'étoiles ...

Je meurs.

Pitoyable vie, marquée par une mort tout aussi grotesque.

Une vie ? Alors que je n'ai fais que survivre.

Une mort ? Alors que je ne fais que fuir face à l'horreur de ce monde de douleur et d'injustices.

Je ne suis qu'un être pitoyable, un lâche qui n'a pas su sauver les gens qu'il aimait plus que tout,

qui n'a pas su redonner l'espoir à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, cela fait mal de se sentir impuissant, de mourir sans avoir aimer, sans avoir vraiment vécu

Pourtant, je ne regrette rien,

Ni la tristesse de quelques instants perdus, ni les larmes que j'ai pu versé car dans mon malheur, j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux qui resteront à jamais gravés dans mon âme ...

Ron et Hermione, mes deux seuls vrais soleils, mes anges.

Merde, je ne veux pas mourir ... Pour eux !

Ils ont tant fais pour moi pourtant voilà un sinistre présent que je leur offre ce soir ...

Je les aime... tant.

J'ai froid, tellement froid.

C'est la fin qui approche, le rideau qui se ferme.

C'est la fin d'une histoire sans happy end, la fin de mon histoire.

Celle d'un enfant arraché à la vie, qui ce soir s'envole pour revoir tous ceux qui sont partis

Pour ... Pour ...


	6. Lettre d'hermione à son bien aimé

Un coeur qui fait boum dans le vide d'une âme solitaire ...

Un coeur qui fait mal d'avoir trop attendu

Oh Ronald !

Voilà des années que je ressens cette douleur dans mon être ! 

Mais toi, en grand égoïste que tu es, tu n'as rien vu !

Et aujourd'hui, cet amour me tue et me déchire !

J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de l'extraire de moi ! Mais rien n'y fait ! Pas même l'allié alcool.

Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme mais toi, tu t'en fous,

Après tout, je ne suis qu'hermione ! La fille-ami sur qui l'on peut compter mais rien d'autre.

Je ne sais pas comment cet amour si présent s'est introduit en moi ...  
Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, mais tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il est ancré à tout jamais et que je ne peux rien faire contre cela.

Oh Ronald, pardonnes moi de t'aimer, pardonnes moi, je t'en conjures !

Mais l'amour est imprévisible, surprenant !

La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un petit être immature, mais aujourd'hui, tu es l'homme que je veux et malgré toi, l'amant de mes fantasmes.

J'aimerais tellement te ressentir près de moi, te serrer dans mes bras, sentir la chaleur de ton corps, de tes lèvres mais cet amour n'est possible que si tu l'acceptes ...

Je te donne rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie à 22 h 30, si tu ne viens pas, je comprendrais ta décision... ton refus et je vivrais avec.

Tendrement 

Hermione G


	7. Severus se devoile

Ma très chère Lily.

Je serais bref, voici les quelques mots d'un pitoyable humain à un ange de lumière.

Non, rassures toi, ce n'est pas la complainte de l'effroyable idiot que je suis, mais seulement un témoignage des plus sincères de mon amitié envers toi, si ce n'est plus ...

Chose rare et surprenante de recevoir une telle lettre de ma part.  
Chose Stupide sans doute, mais il fallait que je le fasse avant que tu partes avec ce ... Potter

Lily, merci d'avoir été mon amie pendant ces 7 années de souffrance.  
Merci de ta présence, de ta gentillesse, d'être toi tout simplement.

Mais saches que ta pitié, je n'en veux pas.   
De ta compassion, non plus ... Mais si au fond de ton coeur, tes sentiments sont aussi profonds que les miens pour toi. Tu resteras à jamais ma seule et unique amie.

Tu sais, je suis tel que l'on a voulu que je sois et aujourd'hui, mon destin est lié à celui qui fera abattre un nuage de douleur sur ce monde de misère.

Lily, je ne veux plus te revoir, jamais !  
Tu es ma faiblesse et en prenant une part de mon coeur, tu te mets en danger.  
Fais ta vie avec ce Potter, sois heureuse et prends soin de toi ... Mais oublies moi car aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'une âme errante en proie de devenir un monstre.

Evans  
Effaces tous nos souvenirs, effaces ces instants de bonheur ... Effaces moi tout simplement.

Je ne te mérite pas  
Du moins, pas plus que lui ...

Adieu donc Lily, ce 6 juillet 1978.

Severus S


End file.
